Michael Douglas
Michael Douglas (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''The War of the Roses (1989)'' [Oliver Rose]: Killed, along with Kathleen Turner, when the chandelier they're both hanging from crashes to the floor (he dies while reaching out to Kathleen who slaps his hand away, with the bodies later seen when Danny DeVito and their maid break down the door). *''Basic Instinct (1992)'' [Detective Nick Curran]: Presumably stabbed to death (off-screen) with an icepick by Sharon Stone sometime after the end of the movie; the movie fades out after the icepick is shown. Michael doesn't appear in Basic Instinct 2 and his fate isn't revealed, so it's left ambiguous whether or not she kills him. Since the scene has been suggested, I'll list it just in case. (Thanks to Jack) *''Falling Down (1993)'' [William Foster a.k.a. D-FENS]: Shot to death by Robert Duvall after Michael (at the end of a standoff) points a toy gun at him (so his daughter can get his life insurance). He then falls off a pier into the ocean after staggering back while talking to Robert, with his body later seen floating on the surface as Robert looks over the side. (Thanks to Mac) *''The Ghost and the Darkness (1996)'' [Charles Remington]: Killed (off-screen) by one of the lions; we only see his bloodied tent afterwards. (Thanks to Mark) *''A Perfect Murder (1998)'' [Steven Taylor]: Shot in the chest by Gwyneth Paltrow at the end of a struggle in their kitchen. (The DVD also includes an alternate ending in which Gwyneth shoots him in the stomach without being attacked by him). *''Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (2009)'' [Uncle Wayne]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances, sometime before the story begins; he appears as a ghost to Matthew McConaughey throughout the movie. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Beyond the Reach'' (2014) [John Madec]: Shot to death by Jeremy Irvine. *''Unlocked (2017)'' [Eric Lasch]: Falls to his death after a struggle with Noomi Rapace. *''Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018)'' [Dr. Hank Pym]: Disintegrated from existence, along with Evangeline Lilly and Michelle Pfeiffer off-screen while Paul Rudd is trying to communicate with them from the Quantum realm; piles of ash appear where they were stood when the scene switches back to them. (This is shown in one of two post-credit scenes that ties into the events of Avengers: Infinity War when Josh Brolin erases half of the universe from existence.) Michael’s death is undone by Mark Ruffalo during Avengers: Endgame. Television Deaths *''Back to the Streets of San Francisco'' (1992 TV) [Steve Keller]: Michael didn't appear in it, but it's confirmed that his character from the 1972-'77 series was killed (off-screen) (I haven't seen this, I only got the information from a guide). *''Behind the Candelabra (2013; TV Movie)'' [Liberace]: Dies (off screen) of AIDS complications; a scene at his funeral takes place later on, where Matt Damon imagines the proceedings as a final farewell concert where Douglas performs. Notable Relatives *Son of Kirk Douglas and Diana Douglas *Half-brother of Eric Douglas *Mr. Catherine Zeta-Jones *Father of Cameron Douglas Gallery William_Foster_suicide_by_cop.jpg|Michael Douglas in Falling Down. Douglas, Michael Douglas, Michael Douglas, Michael Category:American actors and actresses Category:1944 Births Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by partner Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Liberals Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Cancer Survivors Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Apted Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Ant-Man Cat Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Legends Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Adventure Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Actor who died in Peyton Reed Movies Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Danny DeVito Movies Category:Bermudian actors and actresses Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:What If...? Cast Members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Peyton Reed Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Paramount Stars